Markup languages are utilized to control data presentation to electronic device users. In a computing environment, for instance, users are typically provided content that may include images, textual data and the like information for presentation. A markup language may be implemented to control the way in which this content is presented, such as providing data hierarchies. An example of a hierarchy is to separate a textual portion into a title portion which is distinct from the bulk of the text, given a particular alignment, or provided with a special characteristic. Additionally, a markup language may be utilized for determining the display of an image, such as an image file for presentation on a display.
While the Internet has experienced phenomenal growth, implementation of particular markup languages, such as hypertext markup language (HTML), may create drawbacks for certain devices. Drawbacks may include, but are not limited to, improperly formatted markups, images exceeding the display capability of the device, ill-formed content data, ill-formed tables, harmful markups being forwarded to the device, incomplete markup (e.g. a missing closing markup), missing links and similar issues that may diminish the user's experience. These issues may be particularly troublesome for “thin” client devices. Thin client devices may include those devices having limited capabilities in comparison to the data to be handled, such as mobile devices including smart phones, cellular phones, and so on.
Commonly, hypertext markup language (HTML) is utilized to author information on the Internet (the World Wide Web or “the web”). HTML is utilized to provide the “feel” to the content being provided, e.g., HTML may be implemented to control the way in which the content data is presented to the user in order to provide the desired experience.
For instance, a smart phone user, browsing the Internet, may be confronted with an image with dimensions larger than the phone's display. In other instances, data often is ill-formed for thin device access or data is ill-communicated for the device's capabilities. In some cases, a website is unavailable to a mobile device. From the web-side perspective, including alternate markup which is thin device friendly may be time consuming and increase the overall expense of providing content.
Mobile devices may also suffer from “browsing” issues associated with accessing different content sources as the user “surfs” the web. Links or uniform resource locators (URL) are utilized to direct the browser to the address for the desired content. Therefore, a link may be included in content that may be rendered by a thick client that may not be rendered by a thin client. Thus, while a mobile browser may display a first website correctly, accessing an external source (a second website page) may result in ill-handled content and decrease the overall mobile browsing experience.